


Head in the game

by glsnoona



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glsnoona/pseuds/glsnoona
Summary: When Kim Jaemin got into his brother's affair and fell for the wrong person - or maybe not.





	Head in the game

It felt as if the air was sick. He felt as if his own lungs were burning at every breath he took, and he coughed, searching for oxygen. 

Bae Jinyoung knew what he was supposed to do. What was assigned to him was a rather simple task that he had done a million times before.  
But everything was different that day. 

It was easy to push the trigger, he enjoyed watching his victims' faces as they begged him. 

But how could he look at her? How could he press the trigger?

He took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears; he almost heard the voice of his hyung telling him not to cry like a baby. 

The girl kneeling in front of him was already crying, but despite the situation she just smiled at him, as she'd always done.

"It's alright, Jinyoungie, just do it." 

He was almost ready - he shoot his eyes closed, and placed his finger on the trigger - but he didn't make it as he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. 

He felt a warm breath on the neck and the disgusting smell of the person he hated the most in the world. 

"Get the fuck out, you asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bad spelling but english isn't my first language!


End file.
